<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the time of War by motiveandthemeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269515">Love in the time of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans'>motiveandthemeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Gryffindors - Freeform, In love also in denial, Marauders, Romance, Secret love, blackinnon, sluggies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Blackinnon drabbles sprinkled with some of our other favorites. Both cannon and non-cannon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiiiiiiiiii. I’ve got all kinds of Blackinnon ideas. If you have any suggestions please feel free to message me! I wonder if there is anyone left in this fandom lol. I’m thinking of posting a series of one shots but idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Yes, Miss McKinnon, I remember your wand all too well. Driftwood, 10 and three-fourths, Kelpie hair core, very flexible.” Ollivander said, smiling at Marlene. “I imagine it’s particularly good a water charms and protective enchantments?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, it’s in my blood.” The Scottish blonde grinned and nodded. “My Grandmother was a Siren from Greece on my Mum’s side. My Father used to say off the pitch I’m half fish.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dare say he was right.” The wizened wizard smiled back warmly. “I must say, your potions professor knows how to put together a party. I take it he was keen on collecting another member of the famed McKinnon clan?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene laughed in agreement. “Aye, Professor Slughorn recognized my unusual wand and last name my first year. He asked that I entertain you especially.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure your date doesn’t care for the stimulating conversation.” The old man said with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene blushed, looking over her shoulder at Oliver Diggory chatting with a chaser from the Cannons. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff and a Seeker. Kind, charismatic, and very handsome. People were even saying how well they fit together- tall, fair skinned, blonde. He was Head Boy to boot and she on the fast track to being Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite being a fifth year. Not unheard of, but when competing against James Potter, nothing was ever certain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But her mind wandered back to dark hair and grey eyes, a smirky smile and bark like laugh. Sarcastic to the point of being a neurosis and fiercely loyal to his fellow Marauders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Miss McKinnon?” Mr. Ollivander’s voice brought her back to the moment. “I beg your pardon, you seem to have drifted away for amoment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, I did. I mean, yes, I apologize, Mr. Ollivander.” She said quickly, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thinking of another?” He said in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-What? No! I...I...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wand chooses the wizard, as I often say.” He replied softy between sips of his coffee, for the wand maker did not indulge in drink. “The heart is not much different. We are all, at our core, matched for one person in particular, like our wands.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene was taken aback by the comment. “You sound like a romantic, Mr. Ollivander.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose I am.” He mused. “But then again, who are we to deny what our heart most desires?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if it ends in a broken heart?” She asked in a hushed tone. “They’re harder to mend than wands are. No, I think I will have to respectfully disagree, Mr. Ollivander. Not all risks are worth taking. If you’ll excuse me, sir. I’m stepping away to the ladies room.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to walk away, but his surprising words stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reed, 13 inches, Dragonheart string, inflexible.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene turned quickly to see his mysterious smile, and with a slight bow, he left her in favor of speaking with someone in the permits office at the ministry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright there, McKinnon?” Asked Diggory politely, handing her a fresh bubble juice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, I’m braw. Hey, Oliver?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What sort of wand do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Willow. 12 inches. Unicorn hair.” He replied automatically, raising an amused brow. “Why do you ask? Ollivander isn’t trying to persuade you into an apprenticeship, is he?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” She laughed absently. “No, not at all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is it?” Sirius growled, searching around the entire common room, pulling up plush coushins and moving side tables around. Marlene entered to the sight of him attempting to look behind the portrait of a knight in shining armor (who was not at all pleased with being moved around so late at night.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hullo, Sirius.” Marlene smirked at him fondly, raising a curious brow. “What are you...doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve lost my wand.” He sighed grumpily. “You haven’t seen it, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t seen one lying unattended. Did you check the library?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius gave her a playfully exasperated expression. “McKinnon, me in the library? You’d sooner see me on a date with Mrs. Norris than in that ghastly place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene rolled her blue-green eyes. “Aye, I forgot, natural born genius and all. How stupid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius chuckled. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Marlene, it can happen to anyone. How was Sluggies?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. “Fine, lots of schmoozing, Slughorn was on a brandy kick this evening. Complimented the deputy of Mysteries a little too much, if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Lady always wearing the purple hat?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius shuddered. “Ghastly choice, Sluggie. Well, at least it wasn’t too unbearable with that wretched date of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene crossed her arms indignantly. “Diggory was a perfect gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that girl code for bad kisser?” Sirius teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene rolled her eyes again, suppressing an amused laugh which she knew Sirius had already spotted by the cocky smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to Accio your wand?” She said by way of changing conversation, still trying to fight back a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d be much obliged if you did, Marley.” He murmured in what could be taken as a seductive tone of voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene pulled her wand from her sea glass colored robes. “Accio, Sirius Black’s wand!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They waited. Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, maybe try the type.” Sirius suggested. “Reed, 13 inches, Dragonheart string.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene froze, staring at him as though she’d seen a banshee. “W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reed. 13 inches. Dragon Heart String.” He replied with a raised brow. “Got lots of runes engraved on the side, always in my pocket. Ring a bell?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pretty blush painted her cheeks and she stammered out an Accio and, like magic, the wand came zooming toward her from where it had been hidden- stuck in the corner of the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Prongs, that bastard. Of course what I was looking for was always in plain sight.” Sirius rolled his eyes fondly. “Anyway, I’m knackered and we have practice tomorrow after breakfast. Night, Marley, thanks for the help.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Aye.” She stammered as though she’d just been confounded. “See you on the pitch.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We keep this love in a photograph<br/>We made these memories for ourselves<br/>Where our eyes are never closing<br/>Hearts are never broken<br/>And time's forever frozen still</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve had this one written for a while. Pretty angsty but sets up other stories I have written about Blackinnon. Also who doesn’t love some Remus and Tonks?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius fingered the album Harry and his friends found while cleaning out Grimmauld Place, he dared not open it, knowing what lay inside were only pictures of lives ended too soon and lost loves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard the children found something that sent you into a brooding mood.” Came a voice, looking up Sirius saw Remus leaning against the door frame, fresh from his latest transformation. “I should have known it was that album.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like hell, Moony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes well, Azkaban wasn’t kind to you either.” He smarted back, pouring himself a firewhiskey and sitting in the opposite chair across the grandiose desk from Sirius. “Sooner or later we must all face it...we’re old.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius smirked, though it lacked emotion. “A gift denied to many...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind?” Remus asked after taking a sip of his drink, gesturing to the album on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “I can’t bring myself to look at it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus gingerly lifted the photo album andopened its memories with care. For several minutes he turned page after page, smiling at the likeness of their friends and the families lost to the First Wizarding War. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d almost forgotten how beautiful she was.” Remus murmured. “Marlene could’ve broken every heart at Hogwarts, it’s a good thing hers was made of pure gold, or else the devastation could’ve been catastrophic.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius let out a humorless chuckle. “As I recall there were a few casualties when she and I got together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus let out snort of derision. “Everyone knew that you both were destiny, not unlike James and Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair were silent for beat, before Sirius took a deep swallow of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you show me a picture of her? One where she’s laughing.” He asked in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus nodded and within seconds had cautiously handed him a photograph. Sirius studied it intently, gazing at it in earnest as if she was the light on and he was coming home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in a way, Remus knew that she was. Before she had died Marlene had been Sirius’s safe place to land, his light when things got terribly dark during the war. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merlin, she was so brilliant.” Sirius rasped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She loved you deeply, Sirius. Till her last breath.” His friend said. “Are you going to tell Harry about her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hadn’t thought to.” Sirius replied. “While I was locked up, I didn’t think of her much. I’m ashamed to admit it but I hardly ever...I couldn’t conjure her image there. She was too beautiful and warm to be in that hell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re out now.” Remus looked at him pointedly. “The only bars on you are the ones you put yourself in, and Harry deserves to know about his Godmother. How she helped bring him into this world and placed him in Lily’s arms as he took his first breath. That she was James’ childhood friend. That she loved him...that she loved you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius stayed silent for a long while, just staring at her. “The baby would have been Ginny’s age.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, she would’ve.” Remus replied. “What were you two going to name her again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heather.” He answered hollowly. “Heather Grace Black.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll never understand it.” Remus sighed. “Killing all of them. Her mother, uncle, brothers and their wives and children. It was such a blow to the order.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“James and Moody had to drag me out of the house.” Sirius breathed. “I just...I couldn’t leave her there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t your fault, Sirius. None of us could have known that Peter would sell everyone out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should have been there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You couldn’t have known. Regulus had tried to warn us but we didn’t get the message in time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I blame Snape, you know. He knew and did nothing.” Sirius seethed. “His obsession with Lily and perverse sense of protection over her was his only concern.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go down that road, my friend, it only leads to bitterness. What’s done is done. We must do what we can for Harry in the present.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Begrudgingly, Sirius nodded. “You’re right, as always, Moony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus nodded silently, downing the rest of his tumbler. “I’ve got to run, Sirius. Are you going to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine, Moony.” Sirius smiled, his eyes watery. “Go on to Dora. Don’t even pretend to deny it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus blushed but couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he left the study. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Marley.” He whispered with a sad chuckle. “Remus is in love, let’s just hope he comes to his senses and get to enjoy it longer than we did.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ughhhhhh, it hurts so good doesn’t it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What’s Life Without a Little Risk?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be with someone who knows what they have when they have you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have this idea of turning quotes Sirius said into one shots. Any takers?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You owled my brother?” Marlene burst through the 7th year Gryffindor boys dormitory, a fuming blush colored her cheeks as she gripped a piece of parchment in her hand. She was obviously fresh coming from the library as her uniform was still neatly tucked and ironed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius immediately sat erect from his lounging, Remus blinked his gaze up from his potions homework and Peter jumped in surprise while cleaning under his bed, accidentally hitting his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow.” Peter whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remus. Peter. Bugger off.” Marlene snapped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marley-“ Sirius started as his two friends scrambled out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Laters, Padfoot!” The Werewolf called over his shoulder bolting out the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s chocolate on the side table Marlene.” Peter said with a nervous smile as he slipped out behind Remus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a pair of rotten mates, I hope you know that!” Sirius shouted after them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they were alone, his beautiful Marlene angrier than he’d ever seen and clearly ready to throw the gauntlet down, so to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, Sirius Black, do not ‘darling’ me. You went behind my back and told Thatch about my joining the Order. How could you do it? When Dumbledore himself asked me to join!” She shouted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your family loves you, Marlene, they deserve to know that after we graduate you plan on risking your life to help take down Voldemort!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still not your place-“ she replied stepping forward and jabbing a finger in his chest for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marlene, listen to me, this isn’t a good idea-“ he started, running his hands through his hair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To tell me what I can and cannot do-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to do something, I can’t just sit back and watch you get killed-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are being ridiculous!” She snorted delicately with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a surprising display of emotional desperation, Sirius gripped Marlene’s arms and shook her to focus on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re not good a dueling, Marlene!” He shouted. “Defense Against the Dark Arts is your weakness, everyone knows it. Dumbledore asking you to join was suicide. I had to...I had to try to get you out of it. Somehow. Some way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene seemed to simmer at his words. “Have you so little faith in Dumbledore that you think he would willfully send one of his students into the field just to have her killed right off the bat?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius looked at her incredulously. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sirius, what have I always wanted to be? Ever since we took that field trip in first year?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A healer.” He said obviously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To which she answered him with an expectant look as Sirius seemed to process everything she’d just said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...OH!” He said as realization dawned on him. “So...you’re going to be...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Order of the Phenoix’s resident Healer, yes.” She finished for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Marley...I should have trusted you to know your own strengths better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled a little, resting a hand upon his cheek lovingly. “You worry too much, Sirius Black.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They say love brings out the best in us.” He responded with a casual shrug, though he looked anything but. He pulled her close as possible, their foreheads resting against one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it and I love you for it, but we cannot live in fear of hypotheticals, otherwise Voldemort wins.” She replied with a smile.“Besides, what’s life without a little risk?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am so in love with you McKinnon it literally scares the shit out of me.” He confessed hoarsely. “I can’t breathe when I think about it-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sirius- stop, stop.” She interjected, cupping his face in both her hands, grey and blue eyes locking. “We fight. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.” He vowed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be more Blackinnon to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When first we met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I saw you I fell in love, <br/>and you smiled because you knew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obsessed with childhood love and friends to lovers romance, especially in Blackinnon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember when we first met?” Sirius asked, absently tracing circles on the exposed skin of her back. Marlene turned her head, blue-green eyes hidden from view behind a pair of fashionable oval sunglasses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“September 1st, 1971.” She chuckled. “You were such an arsehole.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was not!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I might have been jealous of you stealing James from me. I was nervous about being around the girls, having never had girlfriends before.” She said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough, but that wasn’t the first time we met.” He replied with a smirk. “Do you really not remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have a clue.” Marlene rolled over on her side, the loose straps of her bikini falling to expose her lovely breasts. “Enlighten me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius swooped in for a kiss and rolled her over so he was atop her, pushing the sunglasses from her face to see those sea glass blue eyes alight with mirth and affection. “If you want to hear the story, stop distracting me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, I promise.” She said solemnly, though she was still grinning wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” he sighed, “Ten years ago today, Japan and Mexico were playing in the Quidditch World Cup...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <br/>
    <em>The first time Sirius Black met Marlene McKinnon, they were seven years old. It was the first Quidditch World Cup her father had organized as Commissioner of the International Quidditch Committee. There was a lot of pressure on Edmund as he was the first Muggleborn to hold said position. Back in his day, Ed was an excellent player, winning three world cups and then moving to become the manager of the Holy Head Harpies before being nominated to the seat of Commissioner. Sirius loved Quidditch but couldn’t take anymore of his parents squabbling or Regulus’ whining. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">So, he ventured around. Being small had its perks as he snuck around easily enough. He’d slipped past two Hit Wizards standing guard outside the Minister’s Box, which was bigger than his house and full to the brim with important people. Sneaking over, he looked past the railing at the players zooming around. It was then that a little blonde girl in a tartan dress with a mop of blonde curls and the biggest blue-green eyes Sirius had ever seen came over to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hullo.” She said with a crooked grin and a Scottish accent. “I’m Marley.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Sirius.” He greeted reproachfully. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Do you like Quidditch, Sirius?” She asked</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Of course. Everyone likes Quidditch.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Not my little brother, Gus.” Marlene said with an eye roll. “He hates Quidditch. But all of my other brothers play.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“How many do you have?” Sirius asked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Four.” She lamented. “I asked Mummy for a sister but she said five is more than enough.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wow. I only have one, Reggie. He’s annoying.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“S’not so bad. We get to play a lot and there’s always someone to eat my peas when I don’t want them.” She giggled. “My oldest brother starts Hogwarts next year. He’s terribly excited.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“My two older cousins, Bella and ‘Dromeda are at Hogwarts.” He added. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I don’t have any cousins. Well, there’s Jamie but he’s not really my cousin. Our Mum’s are just best friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Are you a pureblood?” He blurted out. He liked Marley, maybe if she was from an old Wizarding family like him, his Mother would let her come over. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Marley’s brows lowered in confusion. “A </span>
    <span class="s1">what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“A pureblood? You know, both parents from Wizarding families.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Both of my parents are magical- what does it matter?” She asked clearly offended. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I...I suppose it doesn’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Before Sirius say anything more, a beautiful blonde witch called for ‘Marlene’ to join their family in the special seats with the Minister for Magic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Maybe you can come and play sometime?” She asked with a grin, “I’ll ask my Mummy and you ask yours? We live at McKinnon Castle on the Isle of Skye.” </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ll ask her!” He replied with shy earnest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Okay, bye!” She said and raced off eagerly into the arms of a tall bear of a man in a kilt. The blonde witch looked on affectionately at the pair then shifted her gaze to Sirius and offered him the sunniest of smiles and waved before walking off with Marley and the burley man. Marley waved back at him as her Dad carried her away and Sirius felt for the first time he’d never really known what love was</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">....</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Mother, I made a friend at the World Cup. Her name is Marley and I want to go over and play some time.” He asked over breakfast the next day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We can’t just have you flooing to houses without meeting the adults first, Sirius.” His father said. “Who are her parents?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I don’t know, but she lives at McKinnon Castle on the Isle of Skye-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“No.” His mother interjected tonelessly</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“But mother, she was really nice-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.” Walburga snapped. “I’ll not have the ancient and most noble house of Black consorting with halfblood-halfbreed hooligans!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We knew them at Hogwarts, son.” Orion added a bit more calmly. “Edmund McKinnon is a Mudblood Scot. How he ever became Commissioner of the IQC is still a mystery to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“And how that wife of his was sorted into Slytherin when she’s only half human is beyond my comprehension.” Walburga scoffed. “Her father was a Scammander, I forget his name but they were all such a strange family. A Herbologist, I believe. He met a Siren while studying in Greece and married her. Have you ever heard something so ridiculous? Everyone knows those creatures are wanton filth meant to lead Muggles astray.” </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“They would be a poor influence on you, Sirius.” His father said. “I’ll owl Cygnus and see if Narcissa wants some company.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I don’t like playing with Cissa. All she does is stare at herself in the mirror and fantasize about marrying a Malfoy one day.” Sirius grumbled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Well why don’t you spend the summer with Alphard then.” Walburga sighed in exasperation. “Since clearly your actual family isn’t a good enough option.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Fine.” Sirius snapped back and left the table without being excused and stomped up the stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marlene was teary eyed at the end of the story. “How could I not remember-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush, Marlene.” Sirius whispered. “It’s alright, you were only a little girl and it was just a moment in time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could your mother be so cruel.” She rasped, voice thick with tears. “How could anyone not love their own child? Not love you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think about her, love. Please.” He chuckled slightly, kissing her sweetly. “I meant for this to be romantic, not sad.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled as well, drying her tears. “It is very sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I might have loved you even then.” Sirius whispered, before kissing her beneath her ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were children, you couldn’t possibly...wait, what did you just say...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt more love in that two minute conversation than I ever experienced in 15 years with my family.” The grey eyed Gryffindor said. “And I...I love you, Marlene. Probably more than anyone’s ever loved another person. I know...I know this was meant to be a summer fling, but I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She interrupted him with a deep kiss, pouring every ounce of affection she had in her beautiful soul into it. “I love you, Sirius Black, so much I think I might burst with it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned wider than he ever had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved her and she loved him back. Sirius knew Marlene would never hurt him like his mother had. Never neglect him like his father. She would never abandon him as his brother had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made passionate love on the beach, he’d whispered he loved her the whole time and she responded in kind. It was unlike anything Sirius had ever felt. All consuming, powerful and heady, they shared every breath and for the first time in forever, Sirius Black felt whole. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>